Summershipping
'''Summershipping '''is the ship of Arylide Kuro and Copal Rosso-Senri. They are considered best friends and eventually become canon in early Evermore. By Phoenix's Misadventures Through Time and Space, they are married and have one biological daughter, Moonstone. Hints Evermore Discovery *When Copal scolds Aryl for a sexual innuendo, Aryl turns around and tells her to chill. She then tells Copal that she needs to get laid. *When Opal muses aloud that Aryl might like Finn, Copal wonders why the thought bothers her. She then forces a laugh, causing Opal to look at her funny. *When Aryl asks where Copal met Ruzova, calling Ruzova hot. Copal blushes and tells her to not talk like that. Aryl then laughs before poking her. She calls Copal cute when she blushes. Copal blushes even more and tells her to shut up. Cadet then tells the both of them to stop flirting, since the admins obviously want to talk to them. *When Copal is frozen with shock when Zlato announces that he is the son of Flax and Topaz, Aryl takes her hand to comfort her. *Aryl tries to wake up Copal, but since she is a heavy sleeper, she just ignores Aryl. Aryl calls Copal cute while she's sleeping. *Aryl then sends out Samurai, her samurott, and tells him to use Waterfall to dump water on Copal to wake her up. Aryl remarks that it's a good thing (for Copal) that she's not wearing white. *Aryl asks to ride with Copal. She tells Copal and Coral that it's because Inferna has more room but she silently admits that it was just an excuse. When they get on Inferna, Aryl thinks to herself that they're really close. Aryl also puts her arms around Copal's waist. *As they're riding, Aryl says that Copal smells really nice. *When Aryl interrupts Copal telling the younger kids about the rogue gyarados, Amber assumes that Aryl and Copal are in a relationship. *When Copal suggests that she, Coral, and Aryl work together as a team to defeat the gyarados, Aryl says that it's a great idea and compliments her. Copal blushes in response. *When Coral brings up Rai, Aryl scowls and tells her cousin not to remind her about him. Aryl then says that she didn't care that Rai once saved Copal; if he laid a single finger on her, she said she would skin him alive. *When Copal tells Amber about her past, she says that she wanted Aryl to be her 'prince'. Copal also mentions that Aryl once beat up someone for teasing Copal. Aryl was the one who encouraged Copal to never give up. Copal says that Aryl was her dearest friend. *However, Copal is convinced that her affection for Aryl was just a phase. *When Copal is talking about her contest and how she needs to pick out a dress, Aryl just says to go naked. Copal gets very, very flustered at this and blurts out that there's nothing going between her and Aryl. After realizing what she had said, Copal then runs off. *Copal tells Amber that she lost to Rai the first time she battled him and Aryl nearly beat him up for "making" her cry. *Copal is ecstatic when Aryl agrees to train Amber for her rematch and even hugs her. Aryl is surprised but she says it felt nice. When Amber remarks on their hug being very touchy-feely, Copal becomes embarrassed and then runs off. *When Sally insults Copal to the point of tears, Aryl threatens Sally. She tells Sally that she can insult Aryl all she wants, but she wasn't going to stand for her messing with Copal anymore. Coral gets Aryl to knock it off by telling that they needed to help out Copal. *Copal is flustered when she is forced into wearing a skimpy bikini and when Aryl stares at her in shock. Trivia *Summer is one of the many Evermore ships involving a Kimu and a Rosso. *Aryl's father, Grey, and Copal's mother, Topaz were once in a relationship.